Hiro
Outline Hiro is an shitty dof and Reika's mate, originally a loner. He is one of the most physically strongest Ouu soldiers. In the series, Hiro was originally a loner. He is very brave but a bit short-tempered. He enjoys fighting, and once mentioned a bit comically that he might be a masochist (though this seems plausible because of his status as "The Ball Snatcher"). His only goal in life was to become big and strong in order to kill and defeat Kamakiri, the dog who murdered his father. He lived alone for a long time and didn't really care about others. He is known for castrating his opponents, because "only a real male needs to have balls between his legs". Though he was originally quite rough to other males, he seems to be kind towards females and tends to save those he sees in trouble. He is interested in Gin due to his reputation, though he also mentions that he doesn't judge others based on rumors. Because of what happened to his father, he hates people who fight many against one. He is eventually greatly moved when he realizes the loyalty, courage and rightfulness of the Ouu army with the example of John and realizes he wouldn't be alone anymore. He starts to turn more social and even comical at the times. After he leaves the revenge behind, he focuses on building a better future and living with his friends. Hiro often lets Mole ride on his back and doesn't seem to be bothered by this. Actually, he seems to like helping the little guy. Hiro in the Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' When Hiro was a puppy, he and his father, Yukimasa, were attacked by the Irish Wolfhound, Kamakiri. Hiro tried to save his father but fails to as he lost his eye. His father was then killed and Hiro swore to get revenge. In the beginning of Hougen arc, Hiro appears suddenly and without warning in the story. He saves the female Akita mix Reika by using his castration special attack (which painfully rips off the testicles of his opponent). He also appears in time when Gin, John, and Akame are in trouble with the Great Dane, Hougen, and his pack. As he fights bravely, he allows the Kishu to escape (so that Akame could send an emergency message) but unfortunately, he is taken as a prisoner together with Gin and John by Hougen. After a while, Hiro and John escape with the help of Hook, Sasuke, Lefty, Tomi, and Roshi, as well as freeing Reika who was also taken as a prisoner. Hiro warns John not to fight Hougen because of his wounds, but John would not listen. Hiro leaves John with Reika to search for Weed. He joins him and decides to help him find more dogs to defeat Hougen and his soldiers. Finally, Hiro gets his chance to get revenge when the group face his father’s killer, Kamakiri. Hiro fights him for a long time and when it seemed like Kamakiri would win, Hiro jumps up and rips off his testicles, leaving Kamakiri severely wounded and in pain in the mountains. Hiro has now avenged his father’s death. After the final battle, Hiro falls in love with Reika and together they have four puppies. In Hokkaido arc, he volunteers himself into Weed's reinforcement to fight Victor and his pack in order to save Gin and the Ohu Soldiers who are in trouble. 'Anime' Nicknamed "the ballsnatcher," as he usually defends himself by castrating his enemies. He helped John and Reika escape from Hougen's clutches, then joined Weed's group. He seeks vengeance on Kamakiri for murdering his father and slashing his right eye. He finally defeated Kamakiri by ripping his fangs out and castrating him and avenged his father. See more pictures in Hiro (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Scar Category:Males Category:Great Pyrenees Category:Yukimasa's pack